Broken Paths
by Ninja Misao
Summary: Usagi is running late for school all thoughts of school are out the window when she helps a certain injured sayain. Please Review!
1. Chapter 1

Broken Paths

By Ninja Misao

Chapter One

This is my first crossover Yay!

* * *

The sky was dark; the clouds were covered up the sun so it couldn't shine through. Thunder roared as the rain followed, bring forth a terrible morning down on the streets a young lass was running she was late for school again and this weather wasn't helping. Usagi Tsukino was always late no matter what and today wouldn't be any different.

By now the sky was really opening up now and she was getting soaked and wet. But she wasn't to far away now just a few more blocks. The blonde haired lass ran passed an alley where she heard some moaning. The princess of the moon stopped her ears picked up the moaning again followed by a huge thud. Letting curiosity get the better of her she backed tracked and walked into the darken alley.

Letting her senses being her guide she spotted someone hunched over near a trash can. She moved in closer to see a man with spiky brown hair holding his side. "Sir can you hear me?"Usagi said hoping to get an answer but received none. The young princess sighed she could count school out for today. Touching her locket she summoned her power. Wings of a goddess slowly appeared on her back as she gentle lifted the man up in her arms and flew off from the alley to the safest location she knows home she just hope everyone left already.

At Mugen Academy during class a tomboyish woman felt a jolt and looked out the window. "Princess..." The green haired woman felt it to the moon powers have been activated was Usagi in trouble?

Flying above the city were two men one with short purple hair and the other with black hair. They made sure not to get to close to draw attention."Any sign of him?" The purple haired teen asked."Nope he's got to be here somewhere." the black haired man said with a heavy sigh. Both men nodded and flew back to base to report in.

At home Usagi's window opened she flew in and laid the mysterious man down on her bed. She quickly transformed back to normal and closed her window. As she was flying she noticed her brother was walking to school her mom and dad left for a while and she remember Luna went to spend some time with Artemis; looking under her bed she pulled out her first aid kit. For a short man she was ripped he had a six-packed abs and very muscular body. She spotted the injured area, Usagi removed his shirt and exam it fully while trying not to blush. She seen a man's chest before and yet she was still blushing. Usagi gentile poured some rubbing alcohol on to the wound the man didn't even react. She finished cleaning up the wound and wrapped it up. "There all done she whispered as she closed her med kit up and walked out the room letting the man get some rest.

A few hours later the injured saiyan came to he looked around the room this wasn't any place he knew and he sure wasn't at Capsule corp. He looked down at him self he was shirtless and his wound was taken cared of by whom he wondered. Rising to his feet the short saiyan walked over and opened the door the smell of some good food hit his nose. He followed it down the stairs and into the kitchen where a young blond was making some dinner. She stopped and turned to the man with a smile. "Your finally awake I made some lunch for you." she said with a smile." The saiyan just walked over to the table and sat down. She walked in with the plate of food and sat it in front of him then she gave him his blue shirt. "I cleaned it for you" Usagi said making some tea.

The mystery man put it on and nodded in thanks as he wolfed down his meal. For once it was good really good his eyes moved to the young lass handing him some tea and pouring her self some. "Thank you." he let out hoarsely sipping some of the tea. "Your welcome sir." she replied and drinking some of her tea as well. "My name is Vegeta and you?" "Usagi Tsukino." The saiyan prince looked her over she was pale and skinny yet he felt great power coming from her. "You can stay until my folks get back." "That wont be necessary I'll fly back home after the tea." The young teen nodded as she finished her tea. He was surprised it didn't shock her but he didn't show it.

Once he finished his tea he stood up. "...Bye..." he forced out of his serious face."Goodbye Vegeta" she said waving to him. She followed him out the door and watched him fly off into the sky she watched as he disappeared from sight. None of the scouts are ever going to believe her but she didn't care as she walked back inside preparing for dinner.

Flying home vegeta was thinking about the young woman who helped him she was nice and caring to others he could see that in her smile. Yet something about her that made him think she was something more. shaking those thoughts out of his head as he flew the rest of the way home mentally silent.

* * *

What you do think?


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Gomen but some of the characters with be a bit OC

* * *

It was night Goku and Trunks came back with no luck the Z crew began to worry until there was a knock on the door. Goku opened the door his eyes went wide as hue hugged a not so happy saiyan. " Get off me Karrot! Vegeta yelled pushing him aside as he walked in. " where were you! Bluma yelled and Chichi joined in. "None of your business woman! he yelled as he sat down on the couch. Vegeta just walked passed them and sat on the couch. before the women could protest trunks and Gohan led Bluma up to her bed room and flew chichi home. before it got worst.

Goku stood there for a moment then sat down next to the saiyan prince. They said nothing but sat back and watched TV. Vegeta glanced over at Karrot then looked back at the TV. Before Goku could say anything Vegeta stood up and walked out the house to the training room. Goku kept quiet while munching away on half of bluma's food.

Morning came again the sun shined brightly in Usagi's window causing her to stir. Usagi opened her eyes and looked up at the ceiling of her room. she was thinking of her encounter with Vegeta she could see he was a good man just misunderstood. "A man of few words." She said as she sat up in her bed. before she could get up thee was a light knock on her door. "Come in" she said and in walked the the inner scouts. they walked in and sat down around Usagi. Ami was looking her up and down while Minako was hugging her Rei was shouting her head off and Makoto pulled out some of her homemade soup.

Usagi sat there and thought for a moment then she remembered she called in sick. She did feel a little weak from flying Vegeta home so it wasn't a complete lie. "Usagi-chan?" that shook her back in to reality as she looked at her friends. "You feeling better? Ami asked. "Yeah still a bit tired though." Usagi said yawning. "okay we'll let you sleep." Makoto said dragging Rei out the room. Minako and Ami hugged Usagi and said there good byes as they left. Usagi laid back down on her bed and let sleep claim her once again.

Usagi's eyes once again this time it was around lunch time she stared up at the ceiling for awhile until she felt a light breeze upon her skin. she Sat up and there they were her true friends the outer scouts. Haruka was looking out the window while Michiru sat next to Hotaru playing. Setsuna walked over to the to her bed. "Did we wake you?" The time guardian said in a gentile tone. " No the inners came by to see how I was doing..."So how are ya doing Odango-Atama?"Haruka said cutting her off. "Refreshed, so what brings you guys by." "We felt you use your princess form Usa-chan." Hotaru said.

The blond haired lass sat on the side of her bed. " I helped someone yesterday he was injured so I brought him here. He recovered rather quickly for a human from that deep wound. After a while he left before my parents got home. "did you get his name?" Michiru finally asked. "Yes his name was Vegeta." Soon the room was quiet Setsuna was trying to remember where she heard that name before while the other outers just waited. " I know i remember that name from somewhere I don't know if its good or bad but if you see him again let me know. as for the inners I don't think its time to tell them about this yet." Everyone nodded and moved on to the next subject.

They talked on and on and a little after 2pm they stared to leave. "Don t forget scout meeting at 9:00pm." set-chan said as she left with the others. Closing the door behind them Usagi sat down on the sofa she promised her self she wouldn't miss this meeting.

Back at Capsule Corp Vegeta had finished training for the day he took a shower and laid down outside looking up at the clear blue sky. he just couldn't stop thinking about her . his saiyan pride would of kicked her to the curb but there was something different about her. She was nice when she didn't have to be a bit clumsy but nice all the same. he wanted to see her again but how he knew he couldn't find her house again. with a sigh the saiyan prince stood up and walked to the front of the building to help baka with some things.

Walking down the street was Usagi she decided to leave home early to make it there on time. it was about 3:30 so she would take the long route around. looking at all the stores and gallery's she was coming up on the capsule corp. she saw two men working on something in the front yard she stopped and watched for a while. she noticed the spiky black hair from before and how short one of them were. "Vegeta?" She said aloud. That caused the short saiyan to drop his side of the bean knocking Goku back a bit. he turned around,It was her right in front of his face. His black eyes met her blue ones as she walked over to the gate.

"Hello Usagi." He said keeping cool. "Hello again so do you work here?" "You can say that this also doubles as my home." He replied opening the gate. She walked in and looked over at the man coming towards them he had a weird hairdo and a big grin on his face. "Hi I'm Goku, Vegeta's friend." he said shaking her hand. "its nice to meet you I maybe i should introduce you to some of my friends. Before the the happy saiyan could reply Vegeta pushed him back. "Maybe later want to come in side. Usagi nodded. they both walked in side leaving Goku and finish up the work.

Inside the saiyan prince and Usagi sat down on the couch he didn't know why but whenever she was around it was hard to keep a serious face. as they were talking all he could do was stare into throes bright sky blue eyes like he was in a trance. "...your not your average human ." "...True and your not your average man." they both grew silent for a few moment and looked at each other they decided to drop the subject.

Outside everyone was getting back to C.C. To see Goku with his ear up to the door. "Dad?" "Shh Vegeta's inside he has company." At first everyone was confused until it hit them. "Time to say hello. Bluma said pushing the door open. " WERE HOMEEEEE!" They all yelled as they walked in to the main room. The blond haired lass stood up and bowed to them."Hello" Hi they said unison. Vegeta turned his head to the side in disgust. "I'm Bluma that's chichi, Gohan and Trunks. "I'm Usagi" "Nice to meet you." Both woman smiled. Soon they were on the couch talking with Usagi. The teens playing with loud music on and Goku was rooting them on.

The once quiet place turned into free for all. Some much yelling and screaming Vegeta was trying his best to keep his cool. He could see the duo was being to much for Usagi the questions were coming to fast and she just couldn't answer them. Balling up his fist the saiyan prince couldn't take any more he stood up and opened his mouth. "ENOUGH!" Everyone stopped. distracted Vegeta took the young princess hand and ran out the door. The duo(Bluma and Chichi)laughed out loud and gave them selves a high-five.

Outside the blond lass looked at her watch 8:30pm. "Oh No gomen Vegeta-san I have to go. Usagi said as she was about to run the short saiyan grabbed her hand. "Need a lift? "Hai!" In a flash Vegeta lifted her up and they were off the ground into the night sky.

* * *

Odango-Atama- Dumpling Head

Hai: Yes

Tell me what you think?


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Here ya go everyone chapter 3 enjoy

* * *

In the night sky Vegeta was happy to get away from the house, he looked down at Usagi to see a huge smile on her face. he flew a little lower so she could see how beautiful the town was at night. In a matter of minutes they reached the Temple. He sat her down right outside. "Thank you that was fun much better then wings..." "Wings?" The saiyan princess ask cutting her off. "oops shouldn't of said that.

As they were about to talk some more Vegeta ears picked up foot steps coming from behind them. "Hm A Saiyan" said the dark green haired lass. Vegeta turned around looking at her seriously."A Plutarian." he said anger rising within him. the two other woman walked passed her guiding Usagi inside. Setsuna walked passed him and stopped. "Pity your race isn't dead yet but if you hang around our princess it might just be." she said coldly as she walked in not not looking back. The saiyan princes flew off he was going to be in the training room all night.

A few hours went by and the meeting was over most of the scouts were leaving they waved good bye and heading home to get a good nights sleep. As Usagi was walking down the stairs a gentile hand touched her shoulder. " Vegeta is the Prince of Saiyans a race of violent warriors I remember we had encounter them quite often to defend the moon. So please Usagi do not talk to him again. The time guardian said in a light but serious tone as she walked away. Haruka and Michiru looked at one another in confusion and concern as they saw the sad look upon their princess face.

Reaching home Usagi walked straight up to her room with out eating dinner.

she couldn't believe what she was told. "Violent warriors...Saiyans" the moon princess laid on her bed her mind racked with confusion. What was she going to do whatever she decide she hoped the scouts would standby her.

Morning came the sun shined brightly in the window causing the moon princess to stir. She laid there wide awake, she still hasn't made up her mind yet about what Setsuna said last night. Vegeta cant be violent as she said he was always sweet to her in his serious way. no he could be as bad as her time guardian said. shaking those thoughts aside she got ready for the day. Looking over at the calender she smiled ti was Saturday no school time to relax.

Slipping into something comfortable she walked down the stairs she thought it was odd she didn't smell her mothers cooking or see her bother reading his comics. she looked around a bit her mind still lost in her thoughts as she walked near the door she picked up the note. reading it over she smiled her mom and brother were going to pick up dad from the airport. she walked out the door and headed for the park.

Outside Usagi walked across the street and spotted Haruka and Michiru walking towards her she came to a stop, the two older woman walked up to her, for a few moments there was a brief silence between them only there eyes did the talking. "Whatever you decide were with you one-hundred percent." the sky king said with seriously. Her lover smiled and nodded in response. this brought a smile to their princess face.

As they entered the park Usagi spoke up again."I'm glad you guys are with me may be I should introduce you to the." Both woman nodded as they took a nice stroll around the park. Soon they began talking about school and other things soon they were laughing and smiling like real friends should. "Hey Usagi!" They all turned to see a young man with lavender hair waving at her which caused everyone to look up. Usagi smiled and waved back walking over to them while her friends followed.

Sitting under a tree Vegeta eyes darted over to the new comers he felt a small smile appear on his lips when he saw Usagi was over there with everyone else he glanced at her to companions they were there last night he saw them only for a second. Being curious he moved from his hiding spot to greet Usagi.

Usagi sat down with her friends and introduced them to everyone, at first there was a long silence then Uranus and Neptune began to chat away. Usagi and Goku were talking and he smiled his goofy grin when out of the corner of her eye she spotted her favorite Sayain slowly walking toward them. she turned back to Goku who nodded with a smile. Usagi slipped away from everyone to greet him.

The both of the walked toward each other, they came to a stop only a few inches away from one another. his black eyes looking into her lovely blue ones. What was this feeling he was having his hear skipped a bit as she smiled for him. could this what humans call love. He reached out and touches her face it felt so soft. he could see that didn't bother Usagi one bit as she moved her hand to his. The both of them didn't move from that spot.

After chatting for a bit Haruka looked around a bit and found Usagi standing with the made she saw from yesterday her eyes narrowed as she saw the looks in their eyes. Michiru looked up and saw the look as well and turned to her lover to see a smile creep across her face. They watched as the moon princess and Sayain prince walked away from everyone to have some time to themselves. "I never seen Vegeta look so happy before...that Usagi is something else huh?" Goku said with a smile. "yeah she is something else alright." Haruka responded. Michiru could see what Setsuna was scared of but the look he gave her that look wasn't filled with hate but with love.

Sailor Saturan walked out and looked up at the sky with a smile. "Two broken paths are slowly coming together. "Hotaru wispered upon the wind.

Man that was nice dont ya think well its off to work on chapter four. Ja'ne!


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Ok Here we go everyone sit back and enjoy.

Thanks for the Reviews everyone!

* * *

Outside Hotaru was walking with Setsuna she could see the anger in her friends face along with something else. The wind blew past the young senshi and couldn't help but smile. "Just a little more there so close now just a little more..." echo on the wind.

Over the a couple of weeks Uranus and Neptune began to respect the sayains that made Usagi happy. She would come over to visit to see them all ready there. Michiru helping in the kitchen. While Haruka was out side challenging Vegeta any chance she got. Usagi would always come to face Goku off in an eating contest which would always come out to a draw. Usagi began to remember that day in the park the way Vegeta looked at her with those soft black eyes. it made her cheeks red just thinking about it. As she was walking toward school she couldn't help but think about him and what Vegeta was doing now it made her happy that her heart almost skipped a beat. Could she be no she couldn't be yes she was falling for Vegeta.

The bell rang it was lunch time mostly of the students were eating their lunch outside. Usagi was sitting down under a tree , she wolfed down her food and looked up at the sky. she was knocked out of her trance when the inner scouts joined her under the tree. " Um Hey Usagi-chan Rei said unpacking her lunch. the others nodded as they opened their lunches. This was a shock for the moon princess they never sat with her before not all of them anyways. "Gomen we haven't seen you much around and with Setsuna so angry..." "No That has nothing to do with you...i just been to busy with my new friends that almost forgot about you guys but that wont happen anymore I think its time for you to meet my new friends. All the girls smiled and nodded today would be a good day indeed.

After school Usagi and the inner scouts were walking and talking they had big smiles on their faces as they were walking to Capsule Corp. the young teen opened the gate and walked around back to see everyone one some people she knew and some she didn't Minako was staring a the weird green person. The outers Neptune and Uranus looked to see Usagi with the inner scouts they kept a watchful eye to see what would happen next.

One by one she introduced everyone and the inners didn't act scared at all they smiled and greeted everyone. Once that was over the teens giggled a bit and the chatting really got underway. everyone wast eating and just couldn't stop talking they were happy. Vegeta sat down and joined them he looked at Usagi and asked something he wanted for a long time. "Are you gonna tell us why your not your avenge Woman?" it got quite the Senshi turned to her waiting for a response. felling eyes on her she looked up from the ground and smiled. "Its because...I'm not from this planet either I'm Serenity princess of the moon." She looked back into his eyes trying to read them but saw nothing. Vegeta nodded in understanding. "Then is looks like we have a lot more in common..." "Hai." As everyonewent back to talking Usagi could feel that something just isn't right between them she knew she was going to have to explain it more clearly but not now maybe later.

Just like that there were no more secrets everyone began telling who and what they were the senshi told about their lives as much they remember and the Z crew did the same except one person a greenish man slipped away from everyone and flew away in to the disance. Goku was the only one who saw him leave something wasn't right but didn't know what it was yet putting it to the back of his mind he rejoined the conversation.

It was almost sunset most of the Z crew left while the senshi stayed they helped clean up. Haruka and Michiru were the first to leave the sky didn't want to but the sea princess knew she was in safe hands. After a few hours four sleepy inner scouts were heading home. Sleeping soundly one the couch now was Usagi he head laid on vegeta's chest for few minutes she watched she sleep she looked so beautiful this way."I Love you...Odango-Atama Bluma Turned the main rooms light out and went to work in the lab humming a happy tune.

Chichi and Goku were asleep in the guest room as Trunks turned in for the night Gohan slept on the floor while Goten sleep next to him. the night has reared its head. It was silent and peaceful another day over for another to begin.

Looking from her window the dark violet haired senshi looked up in to the night sky the window opened as the wind blew threw. "one broken path is nearly complete one down and five more to go but something has changed.." the wind blew more forcefully almost knocking Hotaru off her feet. "Something is coming.."

At Capsule Corp Bluma was working silent in her lab checking her monitor for any activity. at first she saw nothing and went back to work she came to it a few moments later she saw a red small red dot on the screen it was getting bigger and bigger.Not before long thunder could be heard outside but Bluma knew better this want going to be a normal strong in fact it was thing something else. all she could do was hope and pray it would stay away for a while at least.

AN: Somthing is coming who or what could it be? And Vegeta finally said thosethree words will Usagi say them too? And who is that Green man and what role does he play?


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Gomen for the delay here enjoy! Thank for the reviews!

* * *

Morning came once again but the sun was blocked out by some darken clouds. Hotaru walked over to the window it was open she didn't have to trun around to know who was in the room with her. "your not suppose to be here yet..." "I know." said the green man walking out from the shadows.

"Did you feel it?"

"Yes"

"What about her?"

"No...her powers are still blocked by her anger."

A low angry growl could be heard by the Saturn girls ears. the young woman walked over to her closet picking out her school uniform to wear today. "Don't worry we still have time it stuck for now..." she said putting her outfit on her bed as she went to brush her hair.

"Still no idea on what it is?"

No...its weird i feel as if it came here long ago all i see is darkness ..." Hotaru said walking in the bathroom. a few moment later she walked out and looked at her clothes. "Keep and eye on them for me your time will come sooner than you think.

The green man nodded and disappeared into the darkness while Hotaru got ready for school.

Usagi slowly stirred from her slumber. her eyes opened slowly as she looked around. This wasn't her room and it definitely wasn't her house. as she tired to move she looked down to see two arm wrapped around her. she blushed as she remembered where she was. she was at still Capsule Corp she must of fell asleep in his arms.

She looked up at him, he looked so peaceful and cute like a teddy bear. being careful not take wake him she gently laid her hand over his face for such a strong made he felt so soft. Usagi felt her heart bit as she saw him move a little. there she was in the arms of man she cared a lot for but...something deep down into her soul wouldn't let her think those words those three words that once caused her such pain.

Flashback:

_I love you Mamo-chan_

_I love you to Usa_

_on the first day he met him he was sweet o nice to everyone even her parents. buy as the day went by something went wrong. _

_I told you no!_

_I'm sorry please don't hit me_

_Shut up!_

_hitting began soon it was only once or twice but then it increased more and more. she wanted to tell her friends but they wouldn't hear any of it thinking it was something she did. but not the outers they would listen. as the day was over she went to Mamoru aparment in fear cared of another beating but she was surprised to see the outers scouts there next to an unconscious Prince Endymion. _

_"He' not your prince only a fool come._

_ Usagi followed them never looking back._

End of flashback

Tears fell down the moon princess face as the memory came back to her slipping out of his embrace Usagi got up and walked home she could feel she was falling for him and she just didn't want to get hurt again.

A Little later everyone was up they ate and headed out to train before going to school. Bluma finally came down stair to see Vegeta looking at a blank TV. she remembedseeing Usagi with him last night. The young scientist felt bad for Vegeta but she had a gut feeling everything would turn out alright.

in the main room Vegeta didn't know if he should be angry or made he knew he loved her with all his heart and yet she couldn't see it. if she would of just stayed he could of told her how he felt but again the came of catching bunny begins again.

After a few moment the Sky king walked in she walked pass Bluma and sat down in one of the chairs in the main room. The sea princess walked in next and usher Bluma into the kitchen to make lunch.

The sayain prince looked up to see Haruka her eyes were serious like the first time they met. the sky king looked his way and took a deep breath before he began. Michiruand I have seen you two get real close we wonder how close she would let you get before pushing you away." Vegeta sat up straight and looked back into Haruka'seyes. "She was hurt wasn't she?" "Hai.. it took her a while to get over it we didn't think he would find anyone else until she met you. "I would never hurt her ..." "Then tell her and when you do we'll make sure your not interrupted. The sayain prince was a bit shocked but the sky king could only smile as he left the room leaving Vegeta loss in this thoughts.

Michiru and Haruka left a few hour later hand in hand with smiles on there faces they knew what they did was right now all they had to do was wait. they kept on walking to Pick Hotaru up from school.

It was night time for another meeting as the scout gathered at the temple Usagi was sitting on the step looking up at the sky. she felt bad about leaving like that but he just needed time to think a smile appeared on her face as she remembered all the good times she had with him but Setsuna' words began to dig into her mind. "He wouldn't hurt me..." Your right I wouldn't." Usagi looked up to see Vegeta walking over to her. as she sat down he could see the the tears spilling down her cheeks. He gently wiped them away.

Before could say a word the inners scouts poke their heads out being nosy but Michiru puhed them back in and shut the door. Setsuna tired to move toward the two but the sky king caught her hand and kept her at bay.

Secretly thank the two outer he finally spoke up. " I know you've been hurt before and I..I won't do that for a sayain never hurt his mate . It may take sometime to get used to but I'm just going to say it. I Love you Usagi with all my heart." when he finished he could see joy in her eyes as she finally spoke. I Love you too. The sayain prince pulled her into a loving embrace and kissed her passionately. the moon princess return the kiss with even more passion.

Insidethe temple everyone finally got out clapping their hands in joy with huge miles cauingUsagi to blush. But the time guardian was filled with anger she looked over at Haruka coldly before she walked away into the night. Harukawas about to run after her Hotaru pulled on her jacket. "Don't worry Ruka-papa she'll be alright. the sky nodded and went over to everyone.

Hotaru smiled "One path is complete and the others will fellow except one one will prove most difficult."

Only the truth Can set that path in motion." Said a voice from the shadows.

"Piccolo"

"Yes?"

"Its time."

With a nod the Namek disappeared into the shadows once more following the time guadian.

Hotatu was smiling as she was walking down the street everything was coming into place and yet she felt a pang of sadness. Maybe she was forgetting something but what.

AN: What do ya think nice huh. Well Vegeta and Usagi are finally together sweet. What is Hotaru forgetting and Why I Piccolo following Setsuna? well we'll all find out when i write chapter 6 Ja'ne!


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Thanks for the reviews, I had a hard time getting this one out my head enjoy.

* * *

As the weeks flew by it was peaceful Hotaru watched a the scout were mingling well with the Z crew and it only got better. She could see some love interest sparking in the inner circle. The senshi of silence smiled seeing how well everything was going and yet her heart ached as Setsuna just couldn't put up with this any more. Every since Vegeta and Usagi have been together she has been very cold to everyone. She keeps to her self now and doesn't even show up to the meetings. Her hated was blocking her way of think and her powers. If she didn't watch it, it would consume her whole.

Today the clouds darken the sky and rain fell shortly after. Hotaru walked from her room out into the hall, there in the dark she could see the time guardian sitting on the couch doing nothing. Haruka-papa and Michiru-mama were out leaving the two senshi home alone. The senshi of silence knew she was going to have to intervene this was going on way to long and today would be the day that it would end.

Hotaru walked down stairs and sat down next to the quiet woman. she looked down at the young child with such lost eyes. "...Hotaru.."the tall lass said "Mama why are you so angry?"she asked cutting in. " I ..guess i just cant trust those sayains..they caused so many problems in the past."

"Are you sure about that?" The time guardian looked around for the third voice. Out of the shadow walked a Namek he sat down in a chair looking directly at Setsuna. The time guardian glanced over at Hotaru who didn't seem scared of the visitor.

"Hotaru whats going on?" Pluto asked staring at the alien

"Gomen Setsuna-mama I though you could get over this alone, but its go on a bit to long so were going to help." Saturn said with a smile turning to Piccolo.

The Namek nodded and looked directly at Setsuna. The time guardian wanted to protest but for once she didn't feel any anger at all, it was weird for her but she felt surprisingly calm. "Very well..." she whispered

"Good then lets begin."

Hotaru walked over and locked the doors then sat back down next to a confused time guardian. "We don't any interruptions." Se was quick to say as she moved all the items off the table. Piccolo put down a small device they watched as it lit up showing a digital image of space.

"In the past all the planets were at an equal peace as we all remember but something changed, it came and war broke out between the worlds. Hotaru said seriously. As the device showed battles on the different planets and a darkness looming over the sky. At first glance it looked like a storm but Setsuna had a sick since that it wasn't it.

Piccolo watched the expressions on Setsuna face change as she watched the images. it was as if memories were flooding back to her. "It began to spread threw the universe causing nothing but chaos in its wake." Pluto looked up at the earth guardian for a long hard while she felt something about him what she didn't know. The namek quickly looked away as Hotaru continued. " we all remembering being called to duty to protect the moon

Setsuna nodded remembering getting the call to report to the moon to defend the royal family.

Flashback:

_Setsuna broke threw the the moons castle gates as the inner senshi along with the guards were fighting the enemy. She took down some of shadow figures but was knocked back and cought off guard. As the being was about to make the finally blow it was blasted to shreds. before she knew it she was being helped up back by a green stranger._

_Are you alright?_

_Yes ..._

_Hurry protect the royal family_

_Picclo.._

_I'll be fine go!_

_With a nod she ran into the castle she looked back one last time before she moving on. She ran down a long hall where she entered the royal room. the royal room. Inside stood the rest of the outers she walked in and took her position in front of queen and princess serenity. B__efore a word could be said there was a huge boom ,the windows shattered and screams could be heard. Setsuna looked back to see Serenity protecting her daughter they all tensed up as heard foots steps. They stood ready as the banging grew louder and louder. _

_Soon the door was thrown from the room and in the warriors came along with a darkness. they ran to attack taking down as many as they could before the darkness filled the room compleatly. _

_to dakr to see the only things She heard where blood cluring screams long with her own and thelast thing she saw was a light shining though the darkness before the darkness clainmed her life/_

_I will find you again I promise..._

End of flash back

Both Piccolo and Hotaru watched seeing the Pluto symbol appeared on her head once the symbol was gone the time guardian jumped up with a start. she looked around and slowly calmed her self down. " I remember you... the darkness...we lost..." She tired to say shaking her head feeling mixed up. Hotaru changed places with the Namek as he put his hands on hers. " I made a promise that I would find you again and I kept it.

Piccolo..." The time guardian said as her lover kissed her passionately.They kept at for about a few minutes or so before the senshi of silence coughed loudly to get their attenton. The couple quickly broke apart and turned back to her friend. "Now the something that is coming is most likely the darkness its stuck for now knocking on the door of time . I don't know much more than that but we should be on alert if anything comes up agreed?

"Agreed." They said in unison. The both of them watched as Hotaru walked up and unlocked the door she opened it and turned back to them. "I'll leave now so you can have some alone time and please don't worry I'll be fine." the young teen said with a smile as she walked out the door closing it behind her.

At first the earth and time guardian looked at one another with some much passion and love. He pulled her close to him and she snuggled deeply in his arm never wanting her lover to let go they both sat there wishing they could stay like this forever.

Not before long night came the rain was gone and the sky was clear the young pruple hairede lass walked the streets while looking up at the sky. She found a bench and sat down she sighed it was done the paths were together. So why did she feel sadness, when she looked up at the night sky tears would fall from her violet eyes where was this coming from?

"All the paths are together right?"

* * *

Outside walking through the black forest with her son, Bluma kept her eyes glued to the small monitor in her hands. Soon he came to a stop she looked up and saw a lake in front of her she moved the monitor around. _Beep! Beep! _"Trunks" she said as her son moved forward with two shovels. They began to dig in silence until trunks hits something hard.

Jumping down in the hole the Demi sayain floated up with a crystal like chamber. Sitting it on the ground gently, Bluma moved toward it she touched it, it was cold. wiping away some of the ice she looked in side. It was man with the same hairdo a Goku and he was wearing some kind of armor. Trunks looked at his mom as she looked back at him.

"Who is he mom?"

"I don't know Trunks...I don't know"

* * *

AN: Are all the paths truly together and who did Bluma and Trunks find?


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Ok! This one was hard but my brain pushed it out. Thank for the reviews now sit back and enjoy. Sorry if its a bit short the next chapter will be longer.

* * *

It was late afternoon the girls were over at C.C hanging out with the Z crew. They decided to have their meetings there they would talk about what needs to be done while doing there home work. But when the word training came up that's when the Z crew got an idea they have never seen the senshi fight well they saw Haruka fight but that's about it.

They all nodded on this leaving the the senshi a bit confused. " Instead of talking about training why not do some and we'll help." Gohan said. Makoto nodded smiling at Goku son. With a long chat they all nodded and Rei stood up. "Okay we're in." the boys nodded as the women walked outside Vegeta eyed Haruka keep close to Usagi.

Outside the girls transformed and got ready while the Z crew sat and watched. At first they were bored the girls were not even hitting each other and the kicks were bad. Gohan could see Makoto get ticked off a bit Rei looked at her and nodded.

"Mars Fire ball!" Rei yelled blasting at Makoto. that just made her smile she blocked it and came back with her own attack

"Jupiter thunder Wave!" It knocked sailor mars back a bit but she smiled as they ran at each other power flared. The Z crew nodded they were impressed it was getting interesting. Soon all the senshi where fighting each other there attacks were good not great but very good they Ki levels were weak but they thought theses woman could do so much more.

Soon their eyes looked over at Usagi she was mostly dodging and blocking attacks they were all wondering why she would attack until they watched Ami blast Usagi with her mercury bubbles. The attack didn't hit her instead it got reverse and hit Ami knocking her down. Vegeta saw it again that Haruka was next to her. he watched and it happened again that's when a voice spoke up.

"Usagi has great defence and Haruka has great offense put the two together and you have a sword and a shield. The sayain prince quickly turned to his left and there sat Setsuna her eyes were on the girls she didn't even blink. "So..." I let my past get in the way of my judgement for that i am sorry." He nodded and looked back at the fighting. The girls fought on for another hour before they stopped being tired.

They walked over to Setsuna and Hotau and talked girl talk Setsuna said sorry to them all and of coarse she was forgiven. As the talk went on the z crew were talking among them selves Trunks would occasionally glace up stairs to make sure everything was alright Vegeta though it was weird but paid it no mind. After a few hours they all sat around in the main room for a bit and talked.

"You guys are good but you could use a little more work." Goten said. the rest of the Z crew nodded. "Yeah first you need to know how to fly..." "Well Usagi can." Rei said in defence. "Oh Lets see it!." the guys said excitedly turning to Usagi. The moon princess gulped and stood up. The outer stood on stand by just in case.

Closing her eyes Usagi began to concentrate soon she was surrounded by a bright white light as the light dimmed down there on her back were such beautiful wings she floated in the air as her wings flapped gently. "Whoa she got wings!" Gohan and Trunks eyes went wide. the younger Z crew were surprised ever her power level went up but Goku and Vegeta looked over at the outers who were a bit concerned.

Usagi closed her eyes again as her wings disappeared and she gently floated down the ground. "That was good but we are going to teach you to fly without wings and even make you more powerful ." Goku said with a goofy smile. This excited the senshi very much as they went to they all went to into the kitchen to get lunch.

After lunch the senshi were heading home, as Hotaru was leaving she stopped for a moment.

_Hotaru..._

The purple haired woman looked around for a moment that voice why did it sound so fimilar_._Hotaru walk home with the rest of the outers scouts thinking about the voice she heard she just couldn't stop thinking that something was missing but what.

After everyone went home night came quickly they were getting ready for tomorrow. In her lab Bluma was keeping an eye on the monitor and glance over the man in the chamber. As time went buy Bluma was only human, she was getting tired her eyes were almost closed when she heard a hissing sound. Her eyes shot open as she looked to the chamber, it was open a man sat up.

His hair looked like Goku's in fact he was a split image of Goku. The man turned to Bluma as he broke out of the chamber. she tensed up in fear. By the look of the armor,visor and tail hes a sayain but his eyes were unpredictable as he moved closer bluma could see his confsion.

"My name is Bluma your on the Planet Earth..."

"I'm Bardock from planet Vegeta...I'm looking for some one

"Who?"

The princess of death and Rebirth...Hotaru

Bluma sat down back in her chair for a bit and sighed this was going to be a long night.

* * *

AN: Everything is going great for the girls and the Z Crew? Why does this Bardock want to find Hotaru? I don't know guess ya gonna have to find out in the next chapter see ya later


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Okay here ya go everyone thank you for your review and it seems I am getting a lot of story alerts thank you for those too now enjoy.

* * *

Outside the the night sky was different the stars were gone and the moon was covered by this darkness. and low rumble of thunder could be heard followed by a flash of lighting. It was breaking through and it was coming straight for earth.

Morning came but it didn't look like it the sun was hidden behind theses dark clouds. it sill looked like the night sky minus the stars and moon. the outers woke up like always to get ready for the day but Haruka could do nothing but look up at that sky. The wind were blowing hard as the sky began to rumble. She couldn't shake the feeling that something bad was going to happen today. Michiru got up from the table and walked to the door with two umbrellas.

Come on Ruka-chan." she said with a smile.

the sky king walked over and hugged her lover tightly the shocked sea princess returned the hug before they puled apart. "What was that for?" Neptune asked.

I love you so much.."

I love you too." she said with a smile as they took each others hand and walked out to start their day.

Outside Usagi was walking to school this time and for once she was running late would occasionally look up at the sky it kind of scared her a bit on how dark it was in the morning but she had to go to school. she knew Vegeta was sleeping in today and he derived it. She was getting better with her school work too with the help of Gohan and Ami she was getting straight A's

She arrived right outside the school in a few moments there she saw some of the kids mumbling and wishing they could go home today. Usagi wished the same but it was no good she walked in and went to class as the school bell rang bringing in another school day.

As the day went one the storm didn't get any better in fact it was getting worst the thunder was louder and the lighting would strike so close to many buildings. Hotaru and Setsuna looked outside with serious faces. the time guardian rubbed her head a bit she could feel the time gate get banged on more forcefully. she looked down into Hotaru's concerned eyes and smiled. "Don't worry it can storm all it wants but it wont get threw not yet.

At C.C the boy flew off to school while Goku and Vegeta wolfed down their food Buma hasn't let her lab yet and it worried them a little. as they finished they went out to train they went at it for about a couple of hours before rain fell at first it was small but then it came powering down. the two sayains ran in the house shaking themselves dry.

While upstairs a very tired Bluma was still talking to a very anxious Bardock, he was pacing around the room as the human came back with some clothes. She though them to him and looked at them funny at first.

"You cant go wander around with that on." The name nodded in thanks as she pulled off his armor and got dressed. Bluma quickly turned around and looked out the window. The storm wasn't getting any better bluma sighed looking back at her monitor he was surprised the dot hasn't changed. whatever it was hasn't moved maybe it was just a normal storm.

"Hm so it is comming back..." Bardock said looking outside the window after getting dressed.

"What is?" Bluma asked cleaning up her lab.

"I dont know but this is only a taste of whats to come.

In school the sky didn't change one bit Usagi watched as the lighting got closer and closer to the school and then stopped. curious she stood up and walked to the window as the thundered roared the light bolt struck the school knocking out the power. As the student cheered knowing chool was out Usagi kept her eyes glued to the window lighting struck again setting the gym on fire. he smiled as the kid got out and Ami put out the fire with her ice. her smile was flipped upside down as the rain began it was light at first but then it started powering down. Soon the announcement was made for the students to head home and some how Usagi thought that was a bad idea.

At Home Setsuna dropped Hotaru off at school and came back home to rest she was making a cup of tea when a pain hot threw her head. the pain increased for a little then went away, the time guardian caught her breath as she felt a bit of fear.

"Somthing came thought.."

Haruka and Michiru were running to middle school something was wrong. As they got there kids and teachers were running out the school they watched in horror as the school was set a blaze. They began to help the children and teachers while looking for Hotaru at the same time. The sky king spotted her near the entrance of the school fighting a shadow figure. Haruka transformed and jumped in to help, Michiru jumped in right behind her..

The shadow being knocked Hotaru to the ground and Haruka ran up and punched it in the face she was keeping it off Saturn as Neptune rant over to her. Helping her up Haruka was thrown across the room. Neptune tidal wave! A wave of mystical waters washed over the shadow being but it cut right thought them and charged at Michiru. She kept her ground as an injured Hotau jumped up from behind her slicing away. unable to keep up the being got knocked back. Hotaru looked her mama and nodded they came together and gathered up there energy.

"Neptune Sea Rush."

"Saturn Death wave!"

Both attacks knock the being back as the school was coming down around them. the shadow miled as the it charged up for once lat attack but it stopped when the sky king jumped on its back. confused the being began to trash around causing more damage. "Get out! Haruka yelled thought the inferno. Michiru looked into her lovers eyes and knew it had to be done he grabbed Hotaru's hand and ran for the exit. "NO! HARUKA-PAPA!" The child yelled as the building collapsed all round her. the ky king smiled as she powered up and explosion rang destroying the being. soon the whole school collapsed to the ground outside Hotaru was crying in Michiru's arms. While the the sea princess wept silently.

Flying with bluma in one hand and Setsuna in the other Bardock landed in front of the ruble that was once Hotaru's school. a red eye sailor Saturn walked over to them while Michiru just stood there. Setsuna-mama...Ruka...she" Hotau sniffed as more tears threaten to fall. unable to fight the urge any more the father of Goku scooped Hotaru's in his arms and hugged her tightly soon she was asleep in his big arms. The sea princess turned around and walked pass them when the time guardian stopped her. "I'm going to see if the other senshi are alright. "then hop on." Bardock said as bluma grabbed on arm, Setsuna grabbed another and Michiru grabed on to his neck lightly. They flew off in silence he caught Michiru look back at the ruble before looking head on Bardock shock his head.

_Someone is going to be sore in the morning._

At the school Usagi watched from the window everyone leaving some could barely make it to there cars since the lighting destroyed them. She looked down and could see Ami, Makoto and Minako were out side. scanning for her firey friend she turned around and there stood Rei. "Come on we have to leave."

With a quick node they ran out of the room and down the steps as they reached the exit they thought they were home free before two shadow figures shut the doors. the raven haired lass ran over and tired to opened the doors it was no good they were stuck. Usagi watched as the shadows moved toward the door knocking Rei back a bit before seeping into the ceiling. Both woman looked at each other with fear across there face, for once they didn't know what they were up against and help was to far away. Both girls transformed and stared running for it was the only thing keeping them alive.

* * *

AN: Oh no Haruka she's gone or is she? Can Rei and Usagi find there way out? Hm thats a hard one better wait until chapter 9 see ya later


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Here is the next chapter everyone I am so pumped i know i am going to finish this story. Thanks for the reviews everyone especially **MoonBunny07. **Now Enjoy the chapter.

* * *

Back at C.C Vegeta and Goku were watching TV with Gohan, Goten and Trunks, waiting for the girls to return. flipping though the channels when trunks stopped at the news.

"Braking news it appears that this storm is causing heavy damage, many buildings have been damage during the storm many, schools have been evacuated and people are told to stay in doors." the reported said showing the school the senshi go to up on the screen. Fear leaped in the sayains hearts as they dashed out the door and blasted off in the sky not stopping until they were there.

Arriving outside of Bardock landed out of sight. as the women from out the bushes they aw the 3 inner senshi blasting with no effect. They watched in anger as the school was being covered with a shadow like shield. before the girls fired another blast they were stopped but Neptune and Setsuna. the girl back up seeing Bardock walk toward them. "He's with us, so i guess wer stuck out here..." Hai and Usagi and rei are trapped inside." Makoto said getting anger by the minute. Bardock could see her ki rising, he was surprised a bit but paid it no mind when looked down and a pair of violet eyes look at him. He sat her down while keeping eye contact. "I'm better now." she said blushing going over to the others. The sayain looked up at the school with a heavy sigh as he hoped they were going to be okay.

Inside the school Usagi and Rei were sticking together like glue watching out for anything. It was getting dark as they moved up but they kept close making sure not to move to far apart but the moment they stopped the shadows would catch up and try to causing damage. rushing Rei tripped over a desk as Usagi ran for the last flight of steps.

"Go!" Rei yelled but she didn't pay attention she ran over ducking the throwing desks and before the shadow could touch her she grabbed Rei's hand and pulled her out of the way. Both girls ran toward the last flight of steps, Rei turned around and blew fire down the hallway causing the beings to scream as they went into stir way.

On the ground the Z crew made it there Goku and vegeta watched as Bardock walked toward them. Before anyone could say a word bluma spoke up first " we'll talk when we get back, now Usagi and Rei are trapped inside." Vegeta balled up his fist in pure anger as the rain fell harder he want to bust his way thought but that want going to work. so they had to wait until Ami could find a solution.

The girls were close and they were happy when they made it to the top but it turned for the worst both shadow beings followed them. "Mars Flame! mars yelled shoot fire from her hand it burned the beings but didn't hurt much. with a growl one of them knocked rei aside. Sailor Mars was fighting the best she could but the shadow was winning. Leaving Usagi with a shadow to fight on her own her heart was racing a mile a minutes as she was dodging the bet she could but finally got hit in the end getting knock down to the ground. soon they both were beating badly until the clouds moved and the moon shined down on Usagi causing her to glow.

Rei covered her eyes as she saw wings appear on her back her once sunshine haired turned sliver and she stood in a white gown.as the light vanished Usagi was no more there stood the moon princess Serenity. closing her eyes the princess began to glow brightly shattering the shield. floating up in the sky Rei felt her self being lifted up in the air a few moment later she was floating safely to the ground.

Outside everyone looked up to seeing a shinning light Setsuna looked in fear and Michiru looked in fear. Hotaru helped Rei up while both outers looked on as the light shined brighter. The moon came closer and the sayain got cred but were confused when they didn't change especially Bardock. Soon light shined all over the school healing everything and destroying the shadows. her eyes glowed and she shined even brighter thinking of only one person the light traveled all over as she floated down to the ground. Serenity turned to Michiru and smiled. Setsuna moved toward her slowly and that's when Vegeta began to understand the moment she moved the moon princess was up in the air she looked at everyone before flying away in a beam of light. Vegeta flew up right after , he was right on her tail. Everyone silently headed back to C.C they had a lot to talk about.

In the sky serenity loved her freedom and flew all around she looked like and angel to the people down below. Soon the sayain prince caught up with her. there they floated in the air next to the full moon. at first he looked away as a reaction but when he felt no change he turned to her. he looked so beautiful it wasn't a lie when they said Luranians looked like angels. he was about to wander again when he caught her hand and pulled her into a hug. she resits at first but she smiled a she flew up Vegeta matching her . A man flying with his angel all over town she was so happy. Soon they came to a stop at Capsule corp they floated down in the back they kissed deeply and jut like that she transformed back and fell asleep in his arms. With a smile he picked her up and walked inside.

In the main room everyone sat as Vegeta walked in with a sleeping princess. he walked up to his room and laid her down in his bed. He kissed her on her forehead before he went back down stairs.

Everyone stared in silence while Bardock and Goku stated at each other both studying each other.

"Karrot?"

"Hai are we related?"

"Yes I'm your father."

the Z crew gasped and Goku look dumbfounded, with one of his goofy miles and walked over and hugged Bardock. A shocked Goku look alike hugged him back. Vegeta shook his head at this and coughed when he came in the room. Bardock quickly bowed to his feet. "Ah you don't to do that dad he's normal like us." Goku said as Vegeta walked over and hit the dumb sayain upside his head.

"Can we get business there's a lot to go over." The sea princess said. "We'll make this short there is something coming and were call it the darkness, it cant come thought yet so its sending its shadow warriors over to make trouble. we may have beaten them now but we wont be lucky next time. " The time guardian finished.

At first everyone was silent taking this all in they looked around the room at each other to see who was going to talk so one of the scouts said somthing. "We could be okay with training but the power that Usagi showed we could put an end to this..."

"That wouldn't be wise I don't think she can control that power and we can't risk losing site of her again. Vegeta said cutting in. Everyone nodded, as Bluma stood up. "Okay training it is everyone will start tomorrow, now we should all get some sleep we've had a long day. as the women were heading to the guest rooms the boys stayed in the main room.

_Michiru..Michiru.. no more sadness in your eyes Uranians and strong she's just sleeping that's all._

The sea princess eyes shot open in her room , she looked outside up at the moon as tears filled her eyes. the sea princess put on her jacket and walked out of the room. slipping pass the boy she made her way out of the door and ran toward Hotaru's destroyed school.

_I think its time for her to wake up don't you?_

the sea princess ran over to the ruble and began digging away, her eyes widen with joy a she removed the last of the debris. she watched as she watched her lover's chest rise and fall slowly. smiling as she leaned over and kissed the sky king deeply. as she parted she whispered in her lovers ear. "Time to wake up." a few moments later Haruka sat up breathing heavily. "Michiru...what" "Shh let's go home we have a lot to talk about." the blue haired woman said helping the sky king up and she helped her mate walking to C.C she closed her eyes with a smile.

_Thank you..._

Usagi smiled in her sleep as she lays on Vegeta chest the world was quiet for now and peace was here again but for how long.

* * *

AN: Wow Haruka is alive yay! But they better start traning soon or they won't be able to stop the darkness. Chapter 10 is almost done it will be up soone


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Hiya here is another good long chapter i hope everyone likes it I have to go away soon so i am going to try my best to get this story done,now sit back and enjoy.

* * *

Morning came everyone was out of school due to repairs being made to the city. Vegeta looked down at his beautiful angel sleeping on his chest. He knew they couldn't stay in bed forever. with a light nudge she began to stir she looked up at her sayain prince with her sleepy sky blue eyes.

"Time to get up." He said kissing her on the cheek. With a stuff yawn Usagi sat up then got out of the bed she looked out the window the sun was bright and the sky was clear it was going to be a good day. the sayain prince got up next her stretched a bit. he walked over and wrapped her hands around her waist, he slowly went over what happen last night and what every suggested to do.

"Okay..training"

"Don't worry you'll be fine." Vegeta said letting his angel lean on him. With a smile on her face they walked down the stairs to join everyone else.

Down stairs the boys were up wait for the girls when Michiru walked thought the front door helping her lover to the couch. The boys moved and helped the sky king down. Trunks looked over her wounds and looked down to see a board sticking out of her leg lucky it didn't go all the way thought. the Demi sayain looked up at her and the sky king just laughed a bit trying not to make the pain worse. "Yeah i know I had two of them one in each arm and that didn't feel pretty good.

By this time Usagi came down the steps with Vegeta she walked over to the two outer senshi. "Ah..morning princess heard ya took out those bad guys real good." "I could say the same for you." Usagi said siting on the floor looking her her friends leg. Vegeta motion from Goku to get something, while Usagi looked over her injury's.

"Hm your pretty bruised up don't worry you'll be good as new." the princess said as closed her eyes and concentrated. But before she could tap in to her power she felt a pair of hands move her. she looked up and it was Vegeta, she looked at him in confusion. "you don't need to heal her we have a method that requires no power. Goku walked in with a small pouch, he walked over to the sky king. "It's alright Usa she said as Michiru bend down and took a hold of the board. on the count of three the sea Princess removed the board and Goku slipped a sensu bean into Haruka's mouth. She swallowed it before grunting in pain after a while the pain soon became only a small ache as she relaxed again. "Wow that was something." the sky said finally catching her breath. "You okay" "Yeah I'll see you guys later for training." she said looking at her lover with a concern face. They all nodded and went in the kitchen for breakfast.

"'ll be fine don't worry you wont lose me again." Haruka said hugging her sea princess. Michiru smiled knowing her mate would be alright. Few minutes later the other girls went in to the kitchen to get breakfast Hotaru eyes widen when she ran over and bear hugged Haruka. "Papa your okay i was scared...you" "Hey now I'm here so no more tears now head on in the kitchen ." Ruka said wiping Hotarus tears away. Hotaru nodded and ran into the kitchen with a still sleep time guardian behind her. she waved to them as she went into the kitchen. Neptune and uranus laughed before joining everyone.

After breakfast it was time to train everyone went out side the girls who were still tired were not doing very well Haruka was sitting down and she kept close eye on Usagi. The moments an attack came her wave Haruka was up from her sea knocking the attack back on the opponent. that Didnt bode well with Vegeta. How was Usagi got to learn to fight if Haruka was always there. as he moved over there Setsuna stopped him he watched as Usagi and Haruka were fighting each other she would break thought her defense every time knocking Usagi to the ground. he nodded as they went back to training soon the Z crew was talking to the girls about finding there Ki to bring out there true self and true power. one by one they tired to find it. Even Piccolo flew down from his post to see this.

The area was quiet as the women concentrateas hard as they could but they couldn't get anything. Just as everyone was about to give up Usagi and Haruka were sparing again. The girls broke conversation to look, as Gohan went over to break it up he noticed they were hitting to hard to be sparing. They all watched there Aura grown as they fought and with one last hit they were at full power. They stopped and tturned to everyone else they eyes filled with a passion to fight. Setsuna thought this was odd and ran toward them lucky piccolo grabbed her in time before Haruka moved. "like that Goku said but he turned to them not to sure about the two senshi. Bardock sighed and ran at Usagi full force he came in contact with Haruka and hey stared fighting like crazy they were moving fast soon Bardock wasn't able to keep up and he was knocked to the ground. "Oh yeah now that's an uranian." He said dusting him self off.

Vegeta looked at Usagi those eyes were from last night, he watched the three outers move toward the two. The inners wanted to help but was told no. Makoto ran past them power up her attack when Haruka knocked her down with two swift kicks.

Again Piccolo grabbed her and held Setsuna close. "No Vegeta got this." The sayain prince walked over to them as Haruka ready her self to attack. The women he moved closer Michiru stood in front of him. Haruka didn't attack she looked to mate as she Ki slowly went down Usagi walked over ot vegeta she looked to the sky then back at him he shook his head not. she looked down for a moment and her Ki went down. As fast as it happened it stopped. both girls didn't know what happened. soon everyone went back to training.

Lunch came around the z crew were happy about what they saw the girls had it in them to be great. right after lunch the girls were charged up they forced themselves and came up with new attacks the outers kept an eye on Haruka and Usagi and decided to split them up. When training was done for the night Vegeta walked up to Setsuna they needed to have a talk.

Inside they sat in the main room the time guardian waited for his questions. "

Usagi and Haruka"

"From what I remember there best friend in the moon kingdom the moon first made a pact with Uranus before spreading to other planets. The sword and shield technique was created back then and was very deadly after seeing such power Queen Serenity made sure to keep her close." Setsuna said as piccolo brought her some tea.

"That power last night explain that."

Setsuna sighed hoping the sayain prince wouldn't ask that. "Okay let me try to shorten this a bit. What you saw the true form of a Lunarian. when Moon makes you guys turn into your monkey from it can power up a Lunarian to its true form. its is said they can covered the world in a ball of light and heal it all with the snow of Sokai..the snow of life. Usagi used it when she got scared.

She always want to fly some place..."

"When a Lunrian can not control its true form yet they are reduced to a child like sense of thinking. that's why they are monitored very closer when there a child to find out how they will act in the future. she is the only one that has the child like sense to wander away. " The time guardian said as her Setsuna fell asleep in her green lovers arms. Vegeta nodded as he walked away to join the others.

Night came vegeta saw the Z crew and the senshi almost falling asleep. He walked over and found Usagi sleeping with the outers she gently picked her up,heading to their room. The senshi didn't the same except Rei she could get Goku off her he fell asleep on her legs and was sleep like a baby. Not want to wake him she laid closed her eyes and went to sleep thinking he looks cute when he sleeps.

Upstairs Vegeta and Usagi were in bed he liked how she snuggled close to him as she slept he would train her separately from now on he continued to watch his angel sleep, soon his eyes were closed and he also was asleep. for once the sky was silent and the stars were out. Today was a good day but how many more of them will there be.

* * *

AN: Hiya Nice Chapter. Well in two weeks i am going to Otakon and so i am going to work like crazy to get these last chapters done so see ya later.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Here it is everyone! Enjoy! Thanks for the reviews

* * *

As the months went by the training paid off, the senshi was getting stronger and were able to stop the shadows beings every time they came up and the both groups were being come closer. Hotaru's has finally accepted Bardock as her lover but she inst to wait until she is old enough to be more then girlfriend and boyfriend. Piccolo and Setsuna meet on a daily basics now and they love everyone minute of it. Haruka and Michiru training together now they have been more closer than ever and haven't been happier.

As for the inner senshi Vegeta trains Usagi now and she doesn't disappoint him she has shown very good progress. Makoto and Gohan have been getting along well he has been helping the princess of thunder with her temper though meditation. and surprising enough she has been very calm and it has work wonders for their relationship. Minako has been training with Goten and love has bloomed they hang out all the time and when they can go to the movies they've kissed only but that's okay for now. Trunks has been with Ami he has finally gotten her away from the computer and out in the real world. her training is good and they just about talk about everything.

Every sense Chichi left Goku for someone else the legendary sayain has been a bit lonely, he trains with Rei and feel so much rage from her. But they are seeing eye to eye. They hang out a lot now and everyone knows there something going on but they wont admit to it.

Day were peaceful as the buildings were rebuilt and everything was slowly coming back to normal but little did they know the main battle was close at hand. While everyone was outside training the time guardian was helping to bring out the water them when a sharp pain hit her, she bit it back as she put the water out fro everyone and pushed her self inside. Piccolo could sense his lovers pain and went inside to see her laying down on the couch try not to scream out in pain. She could feel the gate being pushed open and she was using all of her will power to keep it close. tears were fall from her eyes as the pain only increased not stopping. she was biting down on her lip hard. he was at her side in a heart bet but she grabbed his shirt fighting through her pain. "...Go... something is trying to get through." Not sure if he should he quickly ran out side and flew up to the lookout.

Seeing Piccolo suddenly taking off everyone went inside to see Bluma with a cool cloth on the time guardians head she was crying now as she was trying to will the doors of time close but the force was to much to bear it was weakening her body. Michiru took her feet and Haruka grabbed her hands as she stared to thrash about. Bardock and Hotaru went into the next room when Hotaru stared to get teary. The inners left two with some of the z crew behind them Usagi was about to leave until she thought of something to ease her pain. The moon princess put her hands on the time guardian's head and connects with her mind. Vegeta could only watched as Setsuna's screams died down but they were both struggling now. Soon Goku tugged on Vegeta shirt as he motion fro them to go out side they ran out there to see Piccolo fighting a big ugly monster. Soon the senshi and the rest of the Z crew jumped into help. This guys was tough he was like a bull charging all the time but once Ami froze its feet it was all over the beats dropped to the ground as blew away as dust.

Inside Usagi was still connected to Setsuna's mind it was over an hours now and both women didn't give up Neptune and Uranus kept there positions as the battle went on. Soon the overwhelming pain was getting less and less until it was gone. Usagi broke contact as Setsuna laid there exhausted. Both women let go of the time guardian as she was trying to catch her breath, The moon princess heavy tired sat down in the chair happy that Setsuna was safe and the gate was closed once again.

And injured Piccolo ran inside to check on his lover, he was happy to see that she was alright just really tired. He hugged her gently as her eyes closed to get some sleep. Goku gave piccolo a sensu bean, he nodded thanks as he stayed with Setsuna. Usagi smiled as she got up and joined vegeta in the kitchen. Everyone left them so they could be alone.

As Goku walked out side he saw Rei sitting out there by her self she turned and looked at him so he walked over and sat down next to her. She laid her head on his shoulder as she tired to deal with what happened today. not knowing what to do he wrapped one hand around her pulling her close a bit. They didn't say a thing they just sat there looking up at the sky.

Inside everyone were hanging out in there rooms for a while keeping quiet not knowing what to say. for once the in the building it was silent...too silent and Minako couldn't take it any more she walked out of her room with Goten following her. she walked into the kitchen for a moment then walked into the main room she hand piccolo a glass of water and put one on the table for Setsuna. then she turned on the TV. "Gomen it's just too quiet i need some noise" the princess of love protested. The Namek nodded in replay with a small smile drinking some of the water. Goten smiled as the rest of them came out and chilled out in the main room.

"Did we get all of them?" Ami asked.

"Yes...they were two of them i was able to get ride of the first one but the other one was to much for me." the earth guardian said stroking Setsuna hair. everyone nodded as they turned to the TV, they watched for a while as the news talked about the fight everyone was in. They felt bad for the damage that was it caused but they know they did the right thing

Outside the Rei and Goku looked up at the sky they watched it getting darker and darker. there ears picked up on a low rumble Both of them looked at each other and knew what that meant as they went in ran in to tell the others. Soon most of everyone were looking at the weather out side. The storm was back and peace was broken ,the light was gone from the sky leaving only darkness and its constant companion...Death. They all looked at it in anger and fear it was coming and they knew they had no more time to train.

Inside Setsuna began to shake again as she felt the time gate crumble. her eyes opened and looked into Piccolos eyes. the Namek knew they couldn't stop it anymore. He helped her up as they went out side to join the others as lighting strikes many buildings and homes causing chaos. It was here and there was no more running now, everyone was out side now looking up at the darkness behind the rumbles and lighting laughing could be heard .

The final battle has begun...

* * *

AN: The final battle is here. The senshi and Z crew Vs. The darkness who is gonna win? "you'll just have to wait and see.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

Hiya back again. Hope you like this one as well enjoy

* * *

The darkness was here now and a plan was needed. Inside everyone was sitting down with looks of determination on their faces. As the rumbles ground louder lighting hit once again. everyone was watching on TV people running and ducking for cover while others were fighting each other. The sky king turned off the TV, they all looked to the outer senshi.

"There here now and we need to come up with a plan to fight them..." Haruka said seriously.

Everyone nodded as they were calling out ideas. some where dumb while others were dangerous. They talk went on and on and Usagi just couldn't take it anymore she slipped out to the backyard and Vegeta was right behind her he had a feeling what she was going to do and didn't like it one bit.

Inside the time guardian stood up with an idea. "This time we are going to destroy the darkness and not seal it away. So we are going to split up into three groups. the inners with will be at ground level fighting off the shadow creatures and any other wicked beings while getting the people to safety. Next up is the Outers the three of you will go up against the darkness guards while me Piccolo and Vegeta and Usagi confront the darkness head on. "They all nodded and head out, Bardock ran after Hotaru and went to join them. Piccolo and Setsuna went off to find there to team mates.

Outside Usagi and Vegeta were already in battle, they were fighting the shadow creatures while helping people get to safely they were wiping them out by the but load but they still kept coming back. As they were about to get crowded again until a large ice beam knocked them back followed by a electric shock. they opened up a gap in the creatures. "Go on we've got things covered down here." Minako yelled. kicking two of the creatures back. With a nod they moon princess and sayain prince where flying up in their air, they were joined by the rest of the outers and Bardock.

Soon they pact was broken up the three outers and braked waved goodbye as they flew to deal with theses huge hawk like monsters. While the rest of them flew to Kami's lookout to deal with the main enemy.

Down on the ground the inners senshi along with some of the Z crew were not having much luck. They would blast the beings but they would always come back like flies. soon they were overwhelmed and one by one the senshi were knocked to the ground along with the Z crew Goku was keeping strong keeping them all everyone so they could get up. But even he couldn't keep them off forever. Goku dropped to the ground heavily wounded but not out, in anger Makoto and Gohan ran forward blasting the beings to dust.

Rei and the others were fighting off there share, The raven haired teen helped Goku up to his feet before they stared fighting again. blast after blast they still kept coming back. But soon they stared to die down a bit Ami and Trunks waited no time helping people get to safely. Some where happy for they help while others were not happy. Everyone kept them at bay until the shadows beings moved back from them. Soon there was a growling noise they all looked around and in a flash two wolf like beings ran past them, One of them side swipe Goku knocking him off balance. While the other jumped in for the kill. Thats when Rei stepped in the way and grabbed the beats she set it on fire but not before its essences made its way into her body.

The raven haired woman dropped down on the ground she could feel it slowly taking over her body the senshi kept eye on the creatures but they were looking at Rei. Goku sat down by her side very worried. "Hey...you'll be alright just hang on." Mars just smiled touching his face she knew she was losing the battle but she just wanted to see his face just one more time. Goku..I'm scared..." she finally said he just held her close to his chest and rocked her a bit. Don't worry everything will be alright Ami..." The senshi of ice was trying away on her small hand held computer. "She's infected the darkness is spreading quickly. He looked down as he kept her close while the others fend off the beings the best they could. they were moving in closers as the creatures moved in. This didn't look good.

Up in the sky the outers were not having much luck either they decide to break in two's to deal with the flying creatures. they just made it worst. Hotaru and Bardock were causing a bit of damage slicing her way thought with Bardock behind her blasting anything that got by. Soon that failed as to many were coming thought Hotaru almost fell if Bardock didn't catch her and moved out the way.

Behind them Michiru and Haruka were bring up the rear, The sea princess was blast ing her heart out as the huge flock came there way as the sky sky flew past chopping away. Michiru nodded to her lover as she flew around getting the Hawks to fellow. More and more were on her tail until Haruka came up behind her.

"Uranus Air Rush!" Using the element of Wind Haruka went right by them cutting the air as a sword slicing them down. They smiled at their victory as it was cut short when more of beings came down and circles the two. Michiru looked over to find the same thing happen to the other group. Haruka eyes narrowed as she got ready as they hawks closed in. Both parties tried blasting but it was not use they wouldn't let them though. This was bad they were a part and defenceless.

At Kami's Lookout the two pairs looked around while keep there wits about them. The place was dark and lifeless not a soul was around. As they walked toward the dark storm cloud they could feel as if something was sucking there energy away. Usagi wanted to panic but Lighting shook the look out as a voice spoke to them. "I was wondering when you would come.." the voice boomed over the thunder. "Then show your self!" Vegeta yelled. " the voice laughed and thunder roared. "In Time sayain but i want you to watch as your plan come crumble down before you. " The voice said laughing as a the storm showed them there friends.

They wall watched as one by one they were falling in defeat. Usagi watched on in tears When Rei attacked the other scouts now controled fully by the darkness. The shadows were circling in ready to devour them. in the sky Bardock was holding an unconscious Hotaru in his hands while trying to fight free. Haruka was fighting with Michiru by her side trying to get out but they couldn't as the birds moved closer and closer for the final kill.

"You see you plan has I will concoer this world and everything in it."

" You'll have to get pass us first!" Setsuna yelled with anger as she got into position The others nodded and got into their fighting stances.

the voice laughed evilly as lighting struck the lookout. " I knew you would say that and so i guess I have no choice." A figure said walking toward them thought the darkness. They stood ready for anything but as she got closer They couldn't believe it. There stand in the black gowning with long sliver hair the woman smiled.

"Hello Daughter..."

"Mom?

* * *

AN: Wow did not see that coming! What is gonna happen next? Will the senshi be okay? What is Goku going to do about Rei? don't look at me I don't know I better write the next chapter to find out hehe See ya!


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

Here ya go everyone.

* * *

"Hello Daughter..."

"Mom?"

Everyone was shocked but there she stood in her black gown. she only looked in to her child eyes, those soulless sea blue eyes had Vegeta thinking.

"Why.."

"I was so lonely my dear i had to find you come give your mother a hug." Her voice sound so conniving and her eyes glowed just a bit as Usagi dropped her guard and looked at her she wanted to run over and hugged her but that wasn't her mother no something was wrong with her.

No your not my mother " she said seriously and it caused the Queen Serenity to ball up her first in anger. "Err fine they you along with your Friends will suffer!!" She yelled as more darkness spilled down from the look out.

--

On the ground the senshi and Z crew were badly beaten they could barely move but Goku stood up Rei would knock him down but he would always stand back up. The others wanted to help but Gohan stopped them.

" Dad will take care of her lets deal with everything else. The demi sayain said blasting at the beings. they all got to work , keeping the creatures off of Goku while he paid attention to evil fire senshi. " Move a side I don't want to hurt you anymore then i have to." Dark Sailor Mars said. "

"No... You'll have to fight me if u want to get past."

So bet it Dark Sailor Mars ran at him punching and kicking with major combos but Goku found it weird he was bale to keep up with ease she could of blasted him any time but she didn't, it was as if she wasn't even trying. Knocking her back Goku finally had a chance to speak. "I know your in there Rei i know you can hear me you don't have to do this..."

"Yes.. i do its the only way to make it stop..." She replied. he saw a glimpse of Rei came back when she said it she sounded scared and frighten that's when he remembered what she said.

_Goku... I'm scared. _

He knew what had to be done but could he do it could he really save her or would he die trying. Goku ran at her with full force not giving her a chance to attack and knocked her on the ground. she tired to break free but he was going to let her that's when he saw it.. that dark smoke. As she grew more violent he wouldn't let go no mater how muched she screamed, but now she was turning up the heat. her body was burning up if she couldn't get him off she could try to burn him off.

Feeling the paid of flames run thow his body he would not let go he bit down on his lip hard to keep from screaming. " Err Let me go Rei is lost now..." Dark sailor Mars said still tyring to bust free. " she was an easy catch so much darkness already within her she just needed something to bring it out.

Goku grew silent when the demons words echoed though his mind. when chichi left him he felt lonely like his world was over he would ways keep it hidden so no one could see it so no could ask him how he felt or that they shared his pain. But then Rei came alone she was different from the other scouts. She would always be angry to everyone but he knew it was something else and now he has found his answer. She was lonely just like him and it was eating her up inside.But the time they spend together made him happy he knew it did the same for her. He liked hanging out with her the way she would smile and for once have fun. "

"Rei...I know your scared...But i am here now you have to fight this get him out of your body. I want to see your smile...I love you" The spike ahired sayain finally said.

Goku..." Rei said as he watched a red aura rise from the dark one. Goku backed up as sailor mars rose to her feet. It was as if two beings were fighting for the right to keep the body. The dark aura was still wining but the red one wasp pushing forward the demon could it gaining control it tired all it could but it was no use it had one.

With a loud scream the dark smoke seeped out of sailor mars body and into the air. before it could form fully Ami took it out with a ice rain. the demon was no more, Goku caught his fire vixen before she fell to the ground.

" I love you too.." The raven haired lass said with a smile as she kissed him on the lips. The kiss was brief as the shadow creatures were getting closer.

--

_Broken Paths..._

Hotaru finally woke up, she floated next to her lover and helped fight off the creatures. " Nice of you to join in" he said making Hotaru laugh a bit. she looked over see Haruka traning most of the Damage while protecting an injured Michiru

_will fail..._

_"_This isn't working . "Sailor Saturn said blasting a hole in the side of the chain Michiru blased a whole in the side of their chain and flew over to them dragging Haruka with her. The four were together but now what birds were now around all of them, they all took each others hands and closed there eyes. The hawks moved in to devour their pray when a strange light appeared

_  
But together..._

The light grew as the four of them glowed as it touched the birds they turned into dust, the huge explosion of light destroyed all the dark hawks in the sky. As the light faded away the senshi smiled they hugged each other.

_They will rise_

--

On the ground the inners and Z crew did the same the light destroyed all the shadow beings and they didn't come back. they cheered but knew it was over yet not by a long shot. They all flew into the sky to join the others there was one more villain they had to defeat.

On Kami's look out the were wasn't much luck they were getting hammed Dark serenity was tear them up her power was just to great no mater what attack they would do would come back and hit them ten fold. Setsuna thought that was strange helping piccolo up she began to think about what was going on here.

Usagi got knocked back into Vegeta, He helped her up and they ran at the woman again until Vegeta saw it a shaddow flew passed them almost knocking off their feet. Pulling Usagi back he looked at Setsuna who nodded in response.

"Your the shield so who is your sword!" Vegeta yelled as the shadow fire ram right at him Usagi jumped out the way while the figure rammed the sayain prince head on. With a grunt throws the figure a side. It walked out from the shadows to reveal it self to be King Vegeta. His eyes were filled with darkness as he ran for his son once again. Dark serenity walked toward her daughter, Piccolo could see what was going on here and pulled Setsuna to the side they both wanted to help but this was only something a daughter and son can fix.

The fight went on and on the darkness pushing more of its smoke with in their bodies. Vegeta got thrown across the look out. Usagi and almost knocked off the look out, neither of them wanted to fight thier parents but they knew it was the only way. They both looked at each other as they jumped back into battle.

Vegeta turned Super Sayain and ran toward his father, while Usagi flew up in the air with her mother transformed into her true form. King Vegeta ran toward his soon while Dark serenity transformed into her true form. By the time the other senshi and Z crew got there they could only watch the battle before them. they had to duck as both women were fighting out of control.

King Vegeta and and Prince Vegeta were fighting evenly matched for a while before he over took his father having him dropped to the ground. he stood over him as he watched dark smoke leave the sayain's body. "...Father" " I am alright..its them i am worried about." his father said as they joined in watching the battle between two angels.

"Can we stop them?"

"No...and if they don't the world could be in danger.

* * *

AN: Vegeta has saved his father but what about Mother and Daughter can they stop the angels from fighting before the world is destroyed? Come up the last chapter Finally yeah!


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

Last chapter I had so much fun enjoy.

* * *

"Can they be stopped?"

"No...and if they don't the world could be in danger.

Everyone watched the finally battle they had to seek cover as the two because very violent throwing items. Piccolo looked around they were destroying the look out it was only a mater of time before they moved down to the ground level. Senshi looked on and knew what had to be done.

The three outer walked from the others they pushed Hotaru back as they looked up and powered up to the max . They flew up toward the two and just like everyone thought they got knocked back at first but they were not going to give up Haruka, broke through and grabbed Serenity hand breaking them a part the other two others grabbed the princess and flew back down to everyone. Leaving Uranus face to face with a enraged Dark serenity.

"Big mistake." Queen serenity said sending a huge wave of dark energy at Haruka. The Uranian was able to block the attack but she didn't how long she could keep this up.

Vegeta ran over to the two hold Princess Serenity as she was in a rage. her eyes went soft when she saw her sayain prince by her side.they let go as they saw her calming down, she came into her self once again. "Remember keep your focus don't loose control." Usagi eyes came back to normal as she nodded with her head much more clear she flew back to the fight. Haruka couldn't take anymore and dropped to the ground when Serenity ran at her mother filled with a different light.

Soon the fight was back on but it was diffrent, it was light Vs. Darkness and the tides were changing the light was wining.

_Mother...I coming..."_

The light was shining bright just like before dim the darkness down Dark Serenity screamed in pain as the darkness was leaving her. the light was getting brighter and brighter and soon the screams died down as the dark smoke went back up in the sky. the light faded and there floating down to the ground hand in hand was mother and daugher with smiles on there faces.

..._Thank you my daughter Queen serenity said telepathy_

_"No problem mother lets end this together we will destroy the darkness together." Princes Serenity said with a smile._

Both women smiled as they landed and went over to everyone. they were glad that was over, King Vegeta hugged Queen serenity he was so glad she was okay. Every one hugged each other glad each other was okay but they stopped when the storm roared at them. Everyone turned around they all held hand as they face the darkness.

" Were not scared of you anymore!" Usagi yelled.

" We may have lose before but we are not broken we are together and we shall win!" Queen serenity yelled

Everyone closed there eyes and concentrate they thought about the love of the earth and how good life is soon all those positive feelings of love began to flood over them a light shined getting brighter. It was more powerful then when they were apart. the darkness growled in anger and blasted one huge attack toward them.

But the light was fighting back not letting those evil though pass. it was game of tug and war light and darkness. soon the darkness power began to fade and the light shined thought. They traveled to the heart of the storm as it yelled it pain it tried its very best but it just couldn't win with a loud rumble and scream the darkness was no more it turned to dust and was blew away by the wind.

Light light dimmed and everyone opened there eyes everyone was shouting in victory the darkness was gone and wasn't coming back everyone was hugging each others as they ran around screaming joy. Usagi and her mother walked to the edge of the look out they held hands as they let the power of light wash down among the word below. they smiled as the watched the snow of life do its magic.

The snow fell on the earth healing everything it touched buildings and human alike, everyone shouted and danced for it was the snow of miracles.

* * *

Few weeks later everything was going back to normal the schools were open as were the business everyone was getting back on with their lives. the girls and half of the Z crew were not happy but they had to back back to school. Bardock would always pick up Hotaru now and she could be happier. Trunks, Gohan and Goten were transferred into the senshi's school, they would always hang out and talk about stuff they would even get in trouble passing notes in class.

Haruka and Michiru were doing great they finally brought a new home and were moving there items today. Setsuna and Piccolo was helping them move into their new place. it took a while but both guardian's now live in the condo they rarely go out anywhere except to buy grocery or visit friends. Hotaru and Bardock stay with them so life can get a bit noisy but that is just fine with them.

Goku lives at the temple with Rei, he doesn't really understand much but hes a quick learner. although when Rei is meditating he always bothers her. Rei's temper was finally no more she rarely get upset at Goku when he does some crazy things in fact she always ends up laughing at the end of the day. They were truly a made for each other.

Usagi and Vegeta live together now in one of Bluma's Capsule's houses. She goes to school and he trains all day, he really trains only a little bit and waits for his moon princess to get home. They mostly stay inside unless Usagi wants to go to the mall. but they love nothing better than to be in each others arms.

Oh and Queen Serenity and King Vegeta have a place to live as well right next to Vegeta and Usagi home They always come over and bother the couple making sure Usagi is doing her home work while King Vegeta trains with his son. while alone they wader the city looking at everything it took them a while but they know the basics about living on Earth and they know they are going to like it here.

--

Back at C.C Bluma was alone now it was only her and Trunks. she would smile as she remembered the screaming along with the laughter and joy that once filled this place. But alas life goes on, with a loud sigh the blue haired scientist walked up to her lab and began to work like always finding different things to make better or invent. she was more careful now she has no explosions yet and plans to keep it that way. She heard the door opened down stairs Trunks was home but he paid it no mind and buried her self in her work.

Downs stairs Trunks came in and ran to the kitchen he knew his mom was fell a little lonely and knew just the thing to cheer her up. He called everyone on the phone and set it up with a smile she stared cooking for the event. this would sure make his mom smile again.

It was around one when there was someone banging on the door. Trunks pretending to have his hands full yelled up the stapes to Bluma.

" Can you get there for me mom."

Bluma mumbled an okay and ran down the stairs she walked over and opened the door and her eyes widen with surprise. there was everyone there. The senshi hugged her before they came in and the Z crew just walked . Soon her ears picked up on the arguing and yelling followed by fits of laughter. Bluma could do nothing but smile as she joined in, she sat down and talked to the girls while the guys had eating contest. Trunks watched his mom enjoying her self Ami walked over and hugged her lavender haired boyfriend.

"She's very happy now" Trunks said smiling.

"Yeah what you did was sweet." Ami said kissing the demi sayain on the cheek.

They had fun all night long, finally peace has come at last.

End

* * *

AN: YES! Its done. Did you like it? I sure loved writing it well I hoped everyone enjoy them selves. Me? Oh I am going to take a break maybe sleep or something See ya later! :Waves:


End file.
